


Desperation and Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Broken Azula, Canon Divergence, I just want zuko and azula happy, Ozai mention, Ursa Mention, Zuko and Azula best siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She could kill him now, easily. He’s as vulnerable as her. She could finish it now and take her crown, make Ozai proud.She realizes, a bit to her surprise, that she doesn’t want to. She doesn’t want to hurt him, not here, not now.And for the first time in a long time, the Fire Nation Princess feels relief.orIn which Azula makes a choice for peace.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Desperation and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the last agni kai.

Desperation. 

The one word to describe Azula’s current emotion as she flings a new wave of fire at her brother. 

The want, the pressure, of power clings to her mind, whispering delusions of grandeur into her ear as she draws off his attacks, but she can feel herself giving away. 

She can feel herself _slipping._

She wants to cry more than she has ever, her body begs her to fall to the ground and surrender. But, she’s just so close.

So close to the victory she’s always been promised, that she’s always been told should be hers.

And yet, it feels so far. Nothing feels right, her head feels like a storm brewing against her. 

She wonders what she’s done to deserve this cruel outcome, what she’s done to have her own head turn against her in what should be her moment of victory.

She’s definitely crying now, cold, salty tears combating the heat of her sweaty face. It feels nice, an odd comfort. 

She shakes her head, a silly attempt to free her from her own thoughts. She jumps up, vicious blue flames streaming behind her. 

She sends a new wave of fire at her sibling, her final attempt of getting the upper hand. 

Then, she sees _her._

Her mother, standing, watching her with the same judgment, the same contempt, she held for her entire childhood. 

Azula knows she can’t. She can’t kill Zuko, she can’t kill her mother. She’s a _failure._

And so, Azula breaks.

She finds it funny, for a fleeting moment, that it was her mother who finally brought her to her doom, her final fall from grace. 

She screams, half out of frustration, and half out of a emotion she can’t exactly pinpoint. She assumes pain. 

She’s sobbing now, so hard she’s shaking. She has no fight left. 

She knows just how much her father will hate her for this. How much he’ll despise her for letting her weakling of a brother _win._

She figures that’s the cherry on top, the destiny she deserves, maybe. Her entire family hating her. She wonders what they’ll say about her in history books. 

The Disgraced Princess Who Everyone Despised, great. 

But, then, she feels arms around her sobbing body, holding her like they’re afraid she’s a breakable piece of glass. 

Zuko. 

She could kill him now, easily. He’s as vulnerable as her. She could finish it now and take her crown, make Ozai proud. 

She realizes, a bit to her surprise, that she doesn’t _want_ to. She doesn’t want to hurt him, not here, not now. 

And for the first time in a long time, the Fire Nation Princess feels relief.

She feels peace.

**Author's Note:**

> hate this more than i like it so it’ll probably be deleted :/. wanted to post this version before the final one 4 fun though.


End file.
